


Bide Him to the Pillage [Abridged]

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [54]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, some plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: Instead of leaving Lotor in the rift, the Paladins take him and keep him in stasis on one of the Lions until they reach Earth and defeat Sendak's fleet. Afterwards, they bring Lotor in for a trial. Their only “proof” is Romelle’s confused testimony. The Colony is gone- the second colony is gone. The Alteans that are left don’t know anything concrete about the second colony or what happened there. Regardless, Lotor is convicted and sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment. That is, until Sendak shows up with the rag-tag remains of the Fire of Purification to break him out and take back the Empire.





	Bide Him to the Pillage [Abridged]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to develop this into a full-length fic, but in the meantime, here's some smut ;)

* * *

Lotor thought he was dead.

And then he woke, strapped to a table in what was clearly a medbay. There were soldiers around him, mostly human.

“It’s time for your trial,” one said.

They didn’t give him a chance to get his bearings before dragging him to the court room.

It was a sham. There were witnesses and no real evidence. The Paladins spoke. Lotor noted with interest that there was no one willing to step forward on his behalf. Hopefully any allies he might have left knew well enough to keep away from the proceedings.

It lasted a long time- days. Days of listening to lies about his character, slander about his parentage. As if his father’s actions had anything to do with him.

“Do you have anything to say?” the judge demanded at the end. It was the first time he’d been invited to speak.

Lotor slowly raised his head, narrowing his eyes as he looked through the room. “Do you expect me to debase myself by begging for mercy, when I know you have none?” he asked, his voice hoarse but loud in the silence.

“Do you expect me to trust you’d believe anything I have to say, when I know you will not? You had your chance to listen to my side of the story, but you chose to turn away.” He stared at the Princess while he spoke, seated beside the other Paladins. She was white-lipped in anger, but she didn’t dare interrupt, a small mercy.

“You chose to depose a legitimate ruler- an _ ally- _because you couldn’t control your anger. And now you will sentence me for crimes you have no proof of on the basis of the second-hand testimony of a confused girl. My alleged crimes pale in comparison to what you’ve done- the deaths you’ve been directly responsible for. This is a sham court and a sham trial. The only thing I have left to say is this-”

He leaned forward and glared, dropping his voice to force them to listen close. “Execute me now,” he said harshly. “Because if you do not- _ I will destroy you.” _

The court broke out into troubled whispers and he leaned back with a smirk, enjoying the chaos. If they were so determined to believe he was a monster- then he may as well become one. Nothing else had worked- not scheming, not kindness, not logic. He was finished. He’d tear Voltron apart with his bare hands if he had to, and reforge the universe in fire.

* * *

They put him in a cell much like the one he’d been in on the Castle of Lions. All he could do was bide his time.

And then, one day, alarms rang out. He stood, waiting to see who had come for him. 

He hadn’t expected it to be Sendak. His right eyesocket was empty. His left arm was gone.

“Have you come to take me as your slave?” Lotor asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Sendak said. “Would you believe I’ve come to bend the knee?”

“No,” Lotor said.

Sendak smirked. And then he knelt. “Emperor Lotor,” he said, and somehow managed to sound insolent as he wrapped his lips around the title.

“Commander Sendak,” Lotor said with a dignified nod. As dignified as he could manage, standing in a prison jumpsuit in the middle of an empty cell.

“The trial was broadcast throughout the universe. The remaining Galra have found themselves quite taken with your pronouncement,” Sendak said, still on one knee. “They want you to lead them to vengeance and glory. Will you?”

Lotor laughed. He hadn’t been expecting aid from this particular avenue. “Yes.”

He felt slightly dizzy and fought not to let it show as Sendak spirited him away to his ship, his fleet. It was a ragged thing, the dregs of a glorious Empire turned raiders, at best.

There were a few people he knew. Bogh, Lahn, Gnov. Their fury and shame was fresh and bright, and Lotor reveled in being the one to soothe them- to give them hope.

Much had changed since that long-ago battle, three years had passed.

Haggar had taken the Alteans from his colony and twisted them to her cause, so Lotor took care of her first. A bit of subterfuge, a distasteful moment of pretending to accept her, a knife to the heart- and then he had an army of Altean mechas at his disposal.

Walking through the sacred halls of Oriande felt particularly sweet after the way he’d been rejected before. He wondered what the Princess would think if she saw him now, standing before hundreds of Alteans. They knelt for him, in a way they’d never kneel for her. They recognized him, and loved him.

In the space of a day Lotor’s army had more than doubled. But it wasn’t enough.

The Galra didn’t like working with other species, the planets that Lotor had conquered and ruled during his exile. The planets and people that were still loyal to him. The Galra didn’t like working with the Alteans that Lotor had brought to his side. But they swallowed their dislike. It was easier than swallowing defeat.

This was what Lotor was good at- building alliances, biding his time. He was good at putting on the right face and playing the right ruse. Through it all Sendak was his right hand, steady and calm and most of all- _ obedient. _

That was the part Lotor hadn’t expected. He hadn’t expected how it would make him feel.

Powerful.

He liked it.

Sometimes he tried to goad Sendak into disobeying him, to test him. It should have been easy, but instead it was impossible. Sendak was loyal to the Empire, and that meant he was loyal to _ Lotor. _ That only made the game so much more delicious.

There were other things about him that Lotor found delicious. His long legs and powerful thighs, the width of his chest, the strange loyalty in his remaining eye. The way he knelt, like he knew it was all a ruse and was playing along. The surprise on his face when Lotor presented him with a prosthetic eye and an arm that matched the flesh arm he still had use of.

The pieces were well-made and more than functional. Sendak seemed taken aback and full of uncomplicated gratitude.

“Who made these?”

“I did,” Lotor said. And it was delicious to see the new-found respect in Sendak’s eyes.

Sendak had been his father’s dog. But Lotor’s father was dead, and a dog needed a master. It seemed like an odd sort of prize, to have Sendak looking at him with loyalty.

Their fleet grew, and so did their holdings, their influence. They had to weather attacks from Voltron’s faction. Sincline was gone, lost in the rift. But Lotor built other ships. He remade the Altean mechas that Haggar had created. He found other ore, nearly as formidable as that of the transdimensional comets.

They held their own.

They took territory. Sendak looked at him with admiration that didn’t seem fake.

Sendak looked at him with something other than admiration and respect sometimes. Something hot, and private.

It made Lotor shiver, and slide his hand down to touch himself when he was alone in his rooms, alone in the dark. He’d never considered Sendak as anything more than a tool before. But now…

“Attend me,” he ordered at the end of a meeting. Sendak followed without protest and Lotor tried not to feel giddy. It was a prospect doomed to fail.

“Have you brought me here to talk?” Sendak asked once they were alone, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Lotor said, facing him.

Sendak smirked like he knew what was about to happen. He took a step closer. That was delicious too, that he could dare to impose on Lotor’s space like this.

“Why am I here?” Sendak asked.

He already knew, but he wanted Lotor to say it. Well. Lotor wouldn’t shy away from a challenge.

“Fuck me,” he said, raising his chin defiantly.

“Undignified,” Sendak tutted, stepping closer. “An Emperor, fucked by a Commander? Surely it should be the other way around.”

“Fuck me,” Lotor repeated. “I don’t care about dignity. I want you to make me scream.”

“Is that an order?”

Yes- no. It didn’t matter. Lotor stared him down, and then he smirked. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.”

“Then take me.”

Sendak didn’t need much more instruction after that.

Sendak walked forward and kissed him, heated and desperate. Lotor moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sendak’s neck, letting himself be led backwards, back towards the bed.

Sendak pushed him down onto it and climbed on after, stripping the both of them efficiently without breaking the kiss.

Lotor held himself back, conscious of the fact that they were only allies by circumstance. Sendak could depose him, if he wanted. He could kill him and take over. The Galra would follow him, the others would too, if he made it look like an accident and didn’t antagonize them after. He could make a sad speech about how tragic Emperor Lotor’s death was, how he’d fight in Lotor’s honor to secure his legacy, and the Alteans would probably fall into line.

They were warring for control and the winner was not yet certain.

“Fuck me,” Lotor gasped as Sendak ran his hands down his sides and pulled his thighs open wide, and stroked his entrance. “I want you to be rough.”

“I don’t care what you want,” Sendak whispered into his ear. Lotor flushed, even more aroused now even though he hadn’t thought such a thing might be possible.

“I’ll do as I like,” Sendak said, in the tone of a promise. “And you’ll take it. You’ll like it.”

Lotor bit his lip so he wouldn’t reveal himself, how much that statement turned him on. Sendak turned him around so he was lying on his front and then he pushed an oiled finger inside him and Lotor nearly bit through his lip to try and stifle his moan.

It had been so long since he’d done this, let anyone be this close. But he craved it, and now he had it again and it was _ Sendak _and it was perfect.

“Stop hiding,” Sendak said. “I know you love this. I can feel it.”

Somehow that was the permission Lotor needed. He needed to let go and not be judged for it. It was safe, if Sendak already knew. Or maybe not safe. Maybe it was just… pointless, to hide.

He moaned, loudly, at the next thrust.

“That’s it,” Sendak murmured. “Let go.”

It was easier after that. If Sendak had wanted to kill him, hurt him, he would have done it long before this moment. If Sendak wanted to take his power away, he could have. He could have done so many things.

But he hadn’t

And he hadn’t done this, either. Not until Lotor asked for it.

He let go.

He moaned like a cheap whore at the way Sendak pushed into him, pressed his fingers inside to prepare him. He was a little rough, but not so rough that it hurt. Not so rough that Lotor could pretend this meant nothing. And he talked, too.

He said stupid things like- “you’re so beautiful,” and, “you take it so well,” and, “I want to be inside you.”

“Then be inside me already,” Lotor hissed. He felt raw and brittle, on the verge of shattering. He felt cherished. He didn’t know what to do with a feeling like that.

“Not yet,” Sendak whispered. “Not just yet. Relax. I need you to relax, my Emperor.”

Lotor moaned and tightened at the address but Sendak was unrelenting. 

He couldn’t move with Sendak’s fingers inside him, Sendak’s other hand on his lower back. He could only pant against the sheets and wait for the moment Sendak took mercy on him. It came too soon, and not soon enough.

He cried out when he felt Sendak move to push his cock inside. He was big. He was so big. It burned and it felt like scratching an itch, it felt like a strange sort of acceptance. 

He’d never been good enough for anyone, but here was Sendak- the golden son of the Empire- pushing his cock into the disgraced crown prince. The pathetic halfbreed.

Lotor sobbed, overcome.

“Is that- too much?” Sendak had the audacity to ask. “We can stop. We can-”

“No,” Lotor said, and pushed back. It was too fast, too much all at once. It hurt. He sobbed harder.

“Stop it,” Sendak hissed, pausing and holding him down. No one ever dared to hold him down. He’d expected to feel powerless but instead he felt safe. There were tears streaming down his face and he hid in the pillow, hoping to wipe them away.

“Do you want to stop?” Sendak asked uncertainly.

“No,” Lotor breathed out. “No, no- no. No- Don’t stop. Don’t-”

Sendak moved and pushed back in and Lotor cried out.

Lotor sobbed harder. It was a strange feeling- tension and release. It should have been something he was familiar with by now- endless contradictions.

Sendak growled, moving inside him. He felt taken and owned and somehow, impossibly, in control.

“Yes,” Sendak panted. “Yes, you’re so-”

Lotor was too overcome to ask _ so what. _He felt starbursts exploding around him. He felt safe, he felt like he was being unspooled and unwound, forcibly. He felt addicted to the sensation of being used, and owned. Taken.

It had never felt like this.

He had enough self control not to gasp Sendak’s name. But he gasped other things- “yes,” and, “like that,” and, “more, more! Yes!”

He sounded like a slut and he didn’t care, because for once he wasn’t alone.

“Please,” he panted. “Please, please, _ Sendak-!” _

Sendak sped up, dropping his hand to stroke Lotor’s cock.

And then there was only pleasure and excitement and something impossibly hot uncurling through Lotor’s body.

_“Lotor,”_ Sendak groaned, his thrusts growing uneven. The pure desire in his voice pushed Lotor over the edge and he groaned too, and when Sendak kept stroking him he screamed, in pleasure and pain, in the strange hot wordless feeling that filled his mind like fire.

Sendak chuckled when he finally pulled his hand away.

“Was that up to your standards?” he asked, flopping to his back.

“...Yes,” Lotor answered faintly, suddenly afraid like he hadn’t been before. Fucking was one thing. He was quite familiar with fucking. He wasn’t familiar with the feeling that maybe he wanted something more, after.

Sendak turned his head to look at him, his expression calm and unreadable.

“I’m not so sure,” he said and dragged Lotor closer so he was cuddled against Sendak’s chest. “I think we’ll have to work on this,” he continued. “You seem like a difficult man to please. I’m willing to work on my technique.”

“Your _ technique _is-”

“Fine?” Sendak interrupted with a laugh. He held Lotor closer. He was so warm. It was suddenly so easy to hide his face against Sendak’s chest.

“I won’t stop you from self improvement,” Lotor muttered.

“Thank you,” Sendak said. “Sire.”

Lotor screwed his eyes shut, wishing he could stop the tremors running through his body.

“Shh,” Sendak whispered, stroking his hair, his back. “Hush, baby. Hush. You’re not alone.”

“Aren’t I?” Lotor managed to gasp out. “I- You-”

“Us,” Sendak said firmly. “I’ll admit it. At first, I thought you were a halfbreed weakling. But I was wrong. You’re strong, and proud, and powerful. You’re smart. I bent the knee out of need, but if I knew then what I knew now… I would have bent the knee at the Kral Zera.”

“You said you’d take me as your slave,” Lotor scoffed.

“Can you blame me?” Sendak asked with a laugh. “You’re so pretty. It would be a shame to see you dead.”

Lotor laughed too.

“I was wrong,” Sendak said. “I was wrong about you. I want to take the universe. I want to swallow it up. I want to devour everything, you most of all.”

“I want to make them suffer,” Lotor hissed. “For what they did to me.”

“I want that too,” Sendak whispered.

“And set them on fire.”

“Yes,” Sendak said with a laugh. “The fire of purification.”

“It’ll have to be a very big fire,” Lotor said dryly.

“Yes, my Emperor,” Sendak said. “Yes. My love.”

“Love?” Lotor asked, his heart skipping a beat. “I thought this was just fucking.”

Sendak smirked. “It is,” he said. “For now.”

_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bide Him to the Pillage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096296) by [barbitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone)


End file.
